Tragic
by Sky Carson
Summary: Jason didn't know in seven weeks, he would be shot. He also didn't know that just by wanting to go out with Ryan, he may have cost everyone their lives. Rason, Tryan, Slash


**Authors Note: I couldn't find the motivation for my other story After the Musical so I just stopped updating it and deleted it so sorry for you fans of it but this one is gonna be better, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM and there is slash in this story so if you don't like, don't read. That simple.**

T R A G I C

Jason Cross didn't understand a lot of things. He didn't understand why life worked in such mysterious ways. He didn't understand why everybody he trusts would stab him in the back. He also didn't understand why the last sentence was literal.

Jason Cross also did not understand why his boyfriend was up on the rooftop making out with another man, but if there was one thing Jason Cross did not understand the most; It was why he was lying in a pool of his own blood while his friend stood over him with a gun in their hand.

Jason could feel himself slipping away, losing consciousness fast. He could hear the laughs as the killer made the grand escape leaving him helpless. He could see the black settling over him and his eyelids began to droop. All he could remember were the shouts of "Jason!" before everything else faded to black.

T R A G I C

**7 WEEKS EARLIER**

Troy Bolton made his way over to the Evans manor, settling his eyes on the large antique mansion. The lawn stretched over a half mile. A little over the length of the mansion itself. He worked his way up to the front and knocked on the oak door.

Sharpay opened the door and squealed and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "Troy! I am so glad to see you, I was just about to call you!" she said pushing back her wavy blond hair. She closed the door behind him as he made his way in.

Troy took a look around the house. Pictures of the Evans twins lined up the walls with marble floors and a case of spiral stairs leading their way to the second and third floor of the house. He was always stunned when he walked in. Shaking his head a bit, he looked up at Sharpay and looked her cold in her brown eyes. "Look Sharpay, we need to talk," he stated.

Sharpay immediately began to worry and when Sharpay worried, she ranted. "Troy, whatever I did I am so sorry, I never meant to do it. I swear it was all...Chad's fault. It's always Chad's fault. You should know that by now! I mean you are his best fri-"

"Sharpay! Just let me talk. I just came to the decision that I can't be with you anymore. You require so much from me and I don't have that much to give you." replied Troy calmly.

Sharpay's rants went from apologetic to angry, "WHAT! Troy Bolton, you are not breaking up with me! What kind of excuse is that anyways! All I do is love you and this is what I get in return! I am through with you Troy! That's right! I'm breaking up with you so take that! Hahahahaha-!"

Sharpay's rants were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Ryan Evans immediately came downstairs to answer it, obviously he was waiting for someone.

Ryan had changed over the year and Troy noticed. His hair was a bit longer and his blue eyes were much better then Sharpay's boring eyes. Troy admitted it, he liked Ryan, he just fell for the wrong Evans twin.

Jason Cross walked through the door flashing a smile to Ryan and a look of concern to Sharpay. Did anybody in the neighborhood not hear the break up.

"Hey Troy, want to come upstairs with us?" Ryan asked.

Troy took this as an opportunity to escape from Sharpay and just yelled out "Yes!" and ran up the stairs before Ryan or Jason could ever reach them.

Once in Ryan's room, Jason looked at Ryan, "Ryan, I have something I've been meaning to tell you," Jason looked over at Troy and shrugged, "I don't care if Troy hears. Ryan, I really like you and I've been thinking maybe we could get together this Friday?".

Ryan smiled and was about to respond before Troy cut in, "Umm, hold on. The main reason I broke up with Sharpay was to ask Ryan out."

Ryan simply went wide-eyed and choked back a reply. Before Ryan could even respond, Jason cut in just as Troy did "What makes you think Ryan would want to go out with somebody like you?!?".

"I have more of a chance then a worthless piece of shit like you!" shot back Troy.

All Ryan knew is that if looks could kill; he'd be the only one left standing.

"You just break up with the guy's twin sister and already your hitting on him!"

"I know what I want and I'm not going to let you stop me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Just with those words, Ryan intervened before Jason and Troy could do any damage. "Look, I need some time to think about this so could both of you maybe please, I dunno, leave my house,".

Jason and Troy glared at each other and walked out the door and began to yell as soon as they got out.

Ryan could hear Troy yell first "See! Look what you did!".

"What I did! More like what you did!"

Ryan groaned and laid down on his bed defeated as he could yell their shouting match continue all the way down the stairs.

All the way out the door.

All the way down the driveway.

All the way into their separate cars.

Ryan was pretty sure they would call one another on their cell phones and continue to yell even as they drove home.

He took a pillow and put it over his head and did what anybody else would do in this situation; He screamed.

T R A G I C

Martha Cox was happy for once. She was dancing along to her iPod in her room as she dried her hair. She wanted to look special for when she showed up at Jason's house for their study date.

She did a double take in the mirror and smiled, she didn't care what anybody said about her weight or the way she looked. To her, she looked perfect.

Skipping out of her room, she quickly stopped by her mom's room. "Mom, I'm taking the car,".

"No your not, I need to pick up your brother so you can just go ahead and walk to wherever your going," her mother responded.

Martha stomped her feet but who was she kidding, she was no Sharpay. She couldn't get whatever she wanted whenever she threw a bitch fit, so there was no point in trying.

Walking out of the room and out of the house, Martha decided to take a shortcut. A stirring from her pocket confirmed that she had a text message. She pulled it out and saw the number was private, "Meet me at the library.".

She smiled and realized she would have to cut through downtown to get there. Walking down an ally, she didn't see the person coming up behind her. Martha almost reached the end when she heard a noise. When she turned around, there stood a hooded figure with a knife clearing in their hand.

Martha did what seemed right, she ran. She jumped onto one of the fire escape ladders of an abandoned building. She jumped through a broken window and made her way into the nearest door. "Shit!" she groaned, she ended up in a closet. She went back out the door with no sign of the figure.

She opened the other door and started to make her way through. She heard footsteps on the stairs and ran into the nearest door. This room was furnished with a table, chairs, and a dusty computer in the back.

Martha crawled under the table and the killer walked into the room. Walking around, Martha hid quietly until her cell phone went off. She took it out and saw the words 'Private' displayed across the screen.

The killer halted in their steps and turned to face the table and Martha ran out in the other side. With nowhere to go, Martha was stuck, "Who are you!" she screamed, the tears flowing down her face. She pushed over a chair to block the killers path with no help. She took for the door but stopped, a knife in the back of her neck.

She fell over and the killer took Martha's cell phone and deleted the call log and the text message. After that, the killer pulled out the knife and walked out of the door with a face of triumph.

T R A G I C

Kelsi showed up at Jason's house unexpected and knocked on the door. She had let her hair down and stopped wearing the goofy hats. Some would say she had blossomed into a young woman.

"Hey Kelsi," Jason said opening the door for her.

"Hey Jason, I know Martha is over here for you study date and all but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second,".

"Actually, Martha never showed up but that's alright with me," he replied closing the door.

"Strange," she muttered. Kelsi knew about Martha's obsession with Jason, "So anyways. I finally decided to tell you the truth and tell you, I really really like you. Ever since the whole winter musical thing and I've been wondering maybe some time we could catch a movie?".

Jason's face scrunched up and he had no idea what to say or where to begin, "Kelsi, I really like being your best friend but I don't want to ruin that by going out with you. Truth is, I just like you as a friend and that's all,".

Kelsi choked back a reply and finally managed to say, "It's alright...no big deal really, I'll just see you around school, okay?".

"Yeah," Jason sighed.

Kelsi quickly walked away from the house and into her car. As soon as she pulled out, she let the tears go. They didn't stop when she got home. They didn't stop when she got into her room. The tears kept going but they did stop soon enough.

Back at Jason's house a few hours later, Jason got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, stripped down into his boxers and got ready to get into the bed when his cell phone started beeping.

Jason rushed over and saw he had a text message from a private number, 'Backstabbers are horrible, ask Martha, I bet she would agree'.

Jason shrugged the message off and set his alarm. He could think about it tomorrow, he really didn't care right now. It was Friday and another long week at school was finally over.

He could sleep in and do whatever he wanted on Saturday, and with all the events of today, he knew he needed the rest to calm down.

If Jason stayed up for just five minutes longer, he wouldv'e seen the cops rushing down his street and turning the corner, but even in that case, he wouldn't have known the cops were headed to Martha's house.

T R A G I C

**Well that's the first chapter. I have this entire story planned out and it should be 6 more chapters until the killer is revealed. Until then, feel free to take guesses and be sure to review and tell me what you think. Until then, the next chapter should be up before next week so see ya then!**


End file.
